Cuts
by FreakGrl10101
Summary: I'll give it away if i tell u


Cuts  
  
Rating- PG13  
  
Summary- Read and find out. This is rated because graphic detail and a few minor swear words. It doesn't really make sense until the second part.  
  
Disclaimer- You know how it goes. I don't own them. I do own the following characters:  
Allie  
Parker  
Andrew  
Zac  
Jason  
  
Don't sue!  
  
  
  
Cuts  
  
  
" Hey, Zac, where were you this Friday. We were supposed to meet under the bleachers, " Caitie Roth asked her friend, Zac Miller.  
" I had to stay after class because I was supposedly talking. Carlson," Zac replied.  
" Heh. I know, Carlson is just a, a, bastard. Last week, he busted Allie and me for being a minute late to history. We got a week detention!" Parker Valen told them.  
" The reason we were late was because my locker got jammed!" Allie James put in.  
" I can't stand him," Caitie replied. Then Andrew Jenkins spoke up.  
" Speaking of Carlson..."  
  
" Miss Roth, Miss James, Miss Valen, Mr. Miller, Mr. Jenkins, and Mr. Scott. Aren't you to be in class."  
" Yeah. Except it's lunch," Jason Scott, sarcastically, told Mr. Carlson.  
" Just for that remark, Mr. Scott, You have detention." Mr. Carlson said. Then he walked away.  
" What's new?"  
" Hey, where's James?" Allie asked.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~At The Station~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Tyler, please do the inventory. I have to meet my friends. Please!" Jamie Waite begged his friend, and fellow EMT.  
" Jamie! NO!" Tyler Connell yelled.  
" If you do the inventory, I'll, uh, I'll get my crew to go to the dance on Friday! And we'll dress up!" He tried negotiating.   
" Doing inventory a day to see you and Caitie, Allie, Parker, Zac, Jason, Brianne, Kenny, and Andrew dress up at a dance. Deal!" Tyler agreed.  
-Now I just gotta get them to agree- Jamie thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~At School~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hey Allie, my best friend!" Jamie yelled when he met up with Allie.  
  
"Whatever it is, no."   
  
" What makes you think I want something?" Jamie asked.  
" Because you're happy and giddy. Now, what do you want?"  
" I kind of made a deal with Tyler which included something to do with all of us..." Jamie started.  
" Nothing ever good comes out of saying that!" Allie exclaimed.  
" Nothing big. Just you know that dance on Saturday?"  
" Yeah," Allie said suspiciously.   
" Well, I-told-Tyler-we-would-go-and-dress-up!" He said in one breath.  
" WHAT!?!?"  
" What's up?" Zac and Caitie asked walking up.  
" Jamie told Tyler we have to go to that dance on Sat.," explained Allie.  
" Jamie what. You mean dress up normal?" Caitie asked.  
" Y...e...a...h..." Jamie said.   
" You owe us. Big time!" Zac said.  
~~~~~Later at Caitie's~~~ Caitie, Allie, Jamie, Parker, Zac, Jason, Brianne, Kenny, and Andrew are there~~~~~~~  
  
" How about this?" Parker asked the group. They were deciding on what to wear.  
" Does it matter?" Caitie asked.  
" Fine. I'll wear it!" Parker yelled  
" Fine!"  
" Guys stop it. We are going to leave you girls alone, kay?" Jason told them. All the guys left.  
~~~~~~~~~Night of Dance~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I hate this!" Allie yelled. She was wearing an ankle legnth dark blue spaghetti strap dress.  
" Tell me about it," Parker said. She was wearing a pale yellow knee-length dress that was sleeve-less.  
" Remind me beat the shit out of Jamie after the dance," Brianne told the girls. She was wearing a strap-less red dress that went down between her knee and ankles.  
" After me!" Caitie yelled. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap ankle length dress with black satin gloves that went up to her elbows.  
" You girls ready?" Zac yelled from down stairs.  
" Yeah, yeah!"   
~~~~~~~~Sunday After Dance(At the station)~~~~~~~~  
  
" God, that was the worse night ever! Well, see-ya!" Caitie said coming out of the bathroom. She was leaving.  
" Hey Caitie, have you seen Val?" Hank Beecham said grabbing a hold of her wrist. Caitie immediately jerked her hand away.  
"No."  
Hank shrugged as she left then look at his fingers. There was a bit of blood on them. He then looked at Caitie walking away. On her wrist through her shirt was blood seeping through.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At School~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Jamie, man, can I , um talk to you?" Hank asked Jamie next day in the hallway.  
" Sure, what's up?"  
" In here," Hank said pointing to an empty room. They went in and sat down on two desks.  
" Yesterday, while Caitie was at the station, I noticed something," Hank started.  
" What?"  
" She was walking out and.... Well I think, she's, I think she's cutting herself."  
" Funny man. Why would Caitie do that? She may not make the best grades in school, but she's not stupid," Jamie said.  
" Listen man I'm not lying!" Hank yelled.  
" I don't wanna hear it!" Jamie yelled walking out.  
" What was that about?" Caitie asked as Jamie came out of the room.   
" Nothing. Hey it's like 80 out. Aren't you hot with long sleeves?" Jamie asked noticing her red long sleeve shirt.  
" Uh, no. Well, just a little. No biggie," she answered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day~~Last period~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-BEEP BEEP- - BEEP BEEP- Tyler's beeper beeped. Time for a call.  
  
He walked out and saw Val and Hank.  
" The call is here, Tyler!" Val Lanier yelled. They ran to Room 213, where the call was. The teacher ran up.  
" She just passed out. She stood up and said she was hot and passed out," Miss Persinger, the teacher, told them. They went over to the girl lying on the ground.  
" CAITIE!" Val yelled.  
" Val it's okay. She just got a little over-heated," Tyler soothed Val.  
" Um Hank, Val, Come here," Tyler told them while checking her pulse.  
" Sorry I'm late guys. Oh my gosh Caitie!" Jamie yelled walking in.  
" It's okay. She just got over-heated," Hank explained. Suddenly, Caitie's eyes fluttered.   
" Caitie, it's okay, you just passed out. But we do need to talk to you about something," Tyler told her.  
" Sure."  
" We were looking at your wrist. What's all the cuts from?" Hank asked.  
" I scratched my self on a table," she said.  
" In little nice rows, Caitie?" Tyler said.  
" I'm not going to play games. Are you cutting yourself?" Hank asked.  
" No..."   
" Caitie," Hank interrupted. Caitie just looked down.  
" Answer us Caitie," Val said.  
" It'd be easier," Jamie told her. She nodded her head yes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Week~~At the station~~~~~~~  
  
" Hey guys," Caitie said. They hadn't seen her since the incident.  
" Hey." Val went up to hug her.  
" How ya doin'?" Tyler asked her while hugging her.  
" So, so. I just wanted to say good bye."  
" Bye? Where you going?" Hank asked.  
" My parents are sending me to a hospital in Chicago to get me some help. Hopefully I will stop hurting myself," Caitie told them.  
" We all hope you do," Jamie told her. They hugged.  
" Bye!" They all told her. She hugged each of them." Hank, Thank you," She whispered in his ear.  
" Anytime."   
" Thank you all!" She said.  
She left. Everyone had tears in their eyes.  
THE END  
  



End file.
